freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Scott Cawthon (Boss)
Not what you were looking for? See Scott Cawthon (disambiguation). Main = Animdude (otherwise known as Scott Cawthon, The Storyteller, or Omega Scott in the game files, and The Puppet-Master by 8-Bit Fredbear) is the main antagonist and final boss in FNaF World. He can only be fought in Hard Mode, after beating Security and entering the tent afterwards. Physical Appearance His appearance is the three-dimensional representation of the developer's icon (who shares the same name) avatar which originally came from one of his previous games There is No Pause Button!, appearing as a couple of cubes in the form of a figure. He is glowing entirely light blue. Interestingly enough, he is missing the sweat pixels shown on the player character on TiNPB in his Omega form. When the player first sees him, he appears as white glitched mess with a glowing blue outline. He then changes to the developer's icon, where he then changes to his "omega" form. Attacks Role He is first mentionned by 8-Bit Fredbear for laughting about player . It is not mentioned or seen later, but can be seen by Pinwheel Funhouse in the form of light and is seen in the map in the same place, if the player played in Hard Mode, it appears physically for even his ultimate fight , he even mentionned of the player is the fault of his misery .After beat him . it does not appear anymore but can be re battle because all the enemies respawn after a restart of party (thus mandatory restart after an end). After the update 2, it is possible to unlock it and we can also know that it was sent in Halloween Backpage and its code to use for the mini-games Chica's Magic Rainbow. In-Battle Strategies Since Animdude is the final boss of Hard Mode, he is a very hard boss compared to Security. His health is incredibly high, and his attacks can kill the entire group within minutes. It is advised to spam the "Gift Boxes" attack and, unless the player has the Shield chip, "Neon Wall" to protect against the Alarm attack. The mimic ball chip is also recommended as it can repeat an attack. It is reported that Unscrew and Esc Key work on Scott. However, the chance they kill the Boss seems to be extremely slim. More coming soon. Trivia *Animdude is one of the two enemies in the game to give out less XP and Fazbear tokens than anyone else, the other being Chipper's Revenge. *Animdude is the boss with the third highest health (about 100000 HP), third only to Chipper's Revenge and Chica's Magic Rainbow. *Animdude is one of the four bosses to be as a trophy; three others are Chipper's Revenge, Chica's Magic Rainbow, and Security. *It is possible that this boss is Scott's way of chewing out Five Nights at Freddy's widely disliked fanbase. **However, Scott confirmed in an email that the ending for hard mode isn't supposed to be taken seriously. *Animdude says that he is the "puppet-master", implying that he was the one 8-bit Fredbear was talking about. *Animdude is one of the two bosses to have playable versions of themselves, the other being Chipper's Revenge. *Animdude is one of three bosses to not have a health bar shown, the other two being Chipper's Revenge and Chica's Magic Rainbow. *The background of the fight maybe a reference to the SNES game, Earthbound, as most of the battles had lightning and flashing lights. *It was widely theorized before Update 1.2 came out that fighting Animdude with his playable version would trigger the Universe End ending. However, this is not the case. **The same happens with Chipper's Revenge and Mr. Chipper. *Animdude's battle theme is "Stone Cold". *Animdude is one of the three enemies to lack eyes, the others being Meringue and White Rabbit. **Unless the flat character is counted, the fourth would be Jangle. *The boss version and the playable version of Animdude have an attack "Fourth Wall" is a reference to the term "breaking the fourth wall" meaning a character realizes they are in a piece of media, and occasionally talk to the reader/player/watcher directly. **This can be seen when Animdude is killed, and he talks to the Five Nights at Freddy's fandom as a whole. *It is possible to fight Animdude in Normal Mode through file editing, however Animdude works the same as if he was in Hard Mode. |-|Gallery = Gameplay File:PixelPlasma.gif|Animdude before changing to his icon, animated. Attacks ScottLightning.gif|The background for the fight against Animdude, animated. 4thWall.png|The 4th Wall attack, animated. Colored_Ball.gif|The "Security balls", animated. |-|Dialogue = Pre-Battle Dialogue When the player defeats Security on Hard Mode and enters the circus tent, this will happen: Post-Battle Dialogue Upon beating the boss, he says this: After this, his sprite will disintegrate, and the words "THE END" will appear, in full uppercase. The word; "Your", in the sentence; "Your here to show your gratitude", is misspelled. It should be "You're" instead. Category:Enemies Category:FNaF World Enemies Category:Bosses Category:FNaF World Bosses Category:FNaF World